My Angel
by takara410
Summary: Its a one shot tell me your thoughts its just what you get when you watch resident evil on TV and watch W.i.t.c.h on the computer.


I do not own

Wesker POV

I felt the shards of glass as they entered my body, my skin became so thin the pain was unbearable.I blacked out.

Christopher

I was playing hockey with my guy friends ,I was skating towards the goal skating faster then ever. I hit the puck and scored the winning goal. I heard my friends yell my name.I turned to see a car driving towards me,as the car hit my body I could not see the drivers face.

They were just covered in red clothing and had sharp teeth.I fell to the ground,some of my friends came to my aid ,others left to get my parents. I closed my eyes, hearing my mothers voice as the car backed up and sped mother screamed my name in alarm.

At the hospital

The girls were all holding onto and Irma hoping for the best. Hay Lin was crying with the young woman. "Mom it`s alright ,he`ll be okay." Irma said more to herself than her mother. "Irma is right Chris will be okay and playing hockey in no time." Hay Lin said playing with her hair out of concern for the young boy.

Elyon and Will walked away getting drinks for everybody "So do you think you can heal what ever will be wrong with him?" Will asked as she pressed the button for coffee. Elyon nodded her head "Yep, we can sneak in tonight when its midnight and heal him if things are really bad."

Will nodded her head thinking how Irma took to someone hurting her baby brother by driving over had gotten the call from her distraught her mother telling her the news. She dropped her phone having it break on impact of the floor.

Irma collapsed onto her knees,hard having them bleed screaming Chris`s name before crying and falling to the floor.

They could not get her out of their fast enough, people even came out of their classrooms as they dragged her lifeless body out of the classroom and into a secluded `s area. Her father had came ,snatched her from them hard and pushed her into the police car.

Will snapped out of it and carried the drinks and snacks to everybody "Have you seen my father?" Irma asked when they got back.

Neither of the two saw him, Anna cleared her throat "Your father is looking for the MONSTER that did this." She seemed to spit at the word monster,even having spit fall onto every bodies shoes and the floor.

Irma looked at her mother "What about Chris ? Catching the creep that did this wont help Chris,why isn't he here when we need him !" Irma yelled punching a wall and started to cry again. Will and Elyon held her and let her cry on their shoulders.

" We need to speak." Doctor Possible said looking at the chart before wanting to go over the results with her.

Anna slowly got up,walking over to them not letting go of Hay Lin`s hand the whole way. "What wrong with my baby ? Will he be alright?"

Hay Lin stopped her from talking so the doctor could give them the results .Possible sighed with a heavy heart "Most of the damage went to his head, he has slipped into a coma we are not sure when he will wake up i`m terribly sorry." He left ,squeezing her shoulder and going to another patient on another floor.

Anna fell to the floor,Hay Lin was faster going to her knees so Anna wouldn't hurt Lin winced but smoothed the woman's hair,letting her cry on her aching knees.

As Will and Elyon comforted Irma they looked at one another deciding on the matter immediately. "Midnight" Will mouthed reminding Elyon ,who only nodded.

Hours later they all returned to their homes,everyone exhausted beyond belief.

Will transformed and headed for Elyon`s house,not shocked that a window was open. She flew in landing on her feet, gently not shocked to see Elyon drawing ,with her back to her.

"This is weird." Will said sitting on the bed

"Not really, people sadly get hit by cars it just so happens that it`s a person we can help them by helping them heal a lot faster." Elyon said adding color to the painting,she knew what the guardian was talking about but she needed to come with grips of what was happening.

"That`s not what I mean and you know it! The attacker is clearly not from our town but to actually drive over a seven year older! That`s unforgivable." Will was so mad her powers were soon flaring.

Elyon stopped painting to look at Will "Calm down. We may not be able to get back at the attacker but we can heal a family." She then headed for the window jumping out, Will calmed down following suit.

They made it to the hospital in short time,Will held onto Elyon as they went through the checked to see if anyone was in the hallway as she closed the door."Okay your good." Elyon nodded her head as she concentrated and let her powers flow.

Chris Pov

I felt so much pain and I was soon somewhere in a room full of video games and all the candy that I could eat.I played the games enjoying it until I felt a dark presence "Mommy! Daddy!"

Wesker

I saw the child in this... purgatory he had entered what appeared to be a child had bruises that had seemed to heal ,except for his head it was bandaged , my wounds were already healing,but I did not know how to get back to my body.

I approached the house that came out of no where, peering into the windows the boy was playing video games and eating junk food.I stepped back thinking on how to use this,I looked around me it was empty, pure white that hurt my sensitive eyes. I`m shocked the boy did not notice me,but then again he was seven and did not notice his surroundings.

I walked into the house,mad that i did not have my gun with me. I entered the living room the child noticed my presence and screamed for his parents. "That will do you no good,your parents are among the living."

The boy looked at me ,his eyes starting to water "I`m dead? I`m only seven I couldn't have died."

I rolled my eyes at the child "Whats the last thing you remember?"

The boy looked to the ground "I remember a lot of pain and soon relief." He said in a weak voice.

"Where did you get all the scratches from, along with the head wound?" I asked looking at his arms that were slowly healing away into nothing.

Chris

I did not know what the scary man was talking about, so I looked at my self.I had bruises on my arms that were slowly leaving,it was strange I did not feel them.I then touched my head ,I winced it hurt really badly. What happened to me? All I can remember is getting hurt,and seeing lots of red. Was it my blood, I am so is the man.

Out of no where a blinding flash of light came out of nowhere, we both went outside the both stared not sure what was going on just that a light was flashing up.

Wesker

The blinding light came out of nowhere.I ran to it ,it`s got to be the way out of where ever I was.

I entered the light, letting it close on me I soon felt myself rise up going faster and faster.

Chris

The strange man was leaving me ,I did not know what was going on all I know was once he was out of my house became bigger than ever, Chris returned to it and enjoyed playing video games.

Will smiled "You did it Elyon! He`s back his eyes are opening." Will said with joy hugging the princess.

Wesker

I woke up to see a beautiful woman with fiery red hair, be excited that i`m awake.I slowly got up noticing that I was in a hospital room, the two girls jumping up and down. "Chris how do you feel?" The blonde girl asked touching my cheeks.

"More importantly how does your head feel?" Will asked going to his side.

"I feel fine." I said shocked at hearing my voice, instead of my own it was the child I had left.

I started to get up only for the woman to stop and tell me to wait until tomorrow. "We need to make sure that that you are healed cant tell anyone that you saw us though okay Chris?" She said her red eyes staring deeply into mine.

I nodded my head, watching as the other two left. My body was tired so I fell back asleep thinking of what the name of my angel was.

"I cant believe it its a miracle. He`s fine no more bruises or anything." I heard someone say as they touched my arm.

I grabbed their hand,crushing it I stopped myself as I noticed it was a nurse.I then remembered all of what happened I let go of her "I`m sorry I was just scared. What happened to me?" I said hating the weakness of my voice but I am a child again.

The woman was nursing her hand,but stopped "You poor thing , I guess you wouldn't remember." She sighed holding onto me which I didn't like. "A reckless driver had driven over you with their were playing with your friends when it happened. Thats all your report says." She said playing with my hair, she looked at the watch on her wrist and left kissing me on the forehead.

I watched as she closed the door, to most likely tell the doctor that I`m miraculously healed.I got out of bed walking to the window, wherever I was it has never known what I have done.I heard the nurses voice and her annoying heels clicking along the tiled wasn't alone though she was talking to the doctor ,I went to the bed getting underneath the covers waiting not long for them to arrive.

"Cassidy what are you talking about? This patient is in a coma ,he would not be awake." A male said who was full of himself.

"But doctor Possible i`m telling you the boys awake." The nurse Cassidy said as they walked into the room.

Doctor Possible was shocked to see the young boy was alright,even his bruises were healed all in one night. "How is this possible,you had serious damage,you should still be in a coma."

Chris stared at him with a hate glare "I`m fine now can I go home?"

Doctor possible looked at him "Not until I am sure your fine,for now just stay still."

Several months later

Chris was let out of the hospital and his family had a big was only happy when Will and the other girls came watched Will intently during the whole party,he felt a wave of power come from did not know why until two weeks later.

Chris convinced his parents that he was fine to go walking by himself,he soon felt power once felt like he was drawn to whatever he was being called followed it and he was shocked to see his "sister" Will and the others were flying and had powers!They were fighting some creature from another world,Chris was hidden so none of them could see he watched the fight he noticed Will was the leader and had the most power of all the others.

After the fight he noticed that they transformed back to normal,what actually made him think back was what he had walked over to some boy and the two kissed, Chris stepped back as he watched the would have been perfect for him but he was no longer a man, but a man trapped inside a boys body.


End file.
